wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocan the Evil Ingredient Finding Guy/Transcript
*'Narrator': We take you to this amazing action-packed battle, already in progress. *'Chuck': How about a little ketchup and mustard, WordGirl? *'WordGirl': Huggy, dodge. Your Condiment Ray is no match for us anymore, Chuck. Now turn over that golden trophy. *'Chuck': But you haven't seen my new setting-- Barbecue Bolt. *'WordGirl': Hah! Hoo! Hah! Hah! Ha! That's a little trick we learned from fighting The Butcher. Scrumptious. Huh, wouldn't have thought. *'Chuck': Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. I guess I'm really done for. Oh, man, look how defeated I am. *'WordGirl': Huh. Okay, Huggy. He's out of sandwich weapons. Let's take him downtown. *'Chuck': Ha, ha, ha! Have some slippery pickles, WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Slippery Pickles? Waah! Whoa, whoa! Ooh! Ugh. *'Chuck': Who's sneaky? I am. You underestimated me, WordGirl. So there! *'WordGirl': You were just lucky this time, Chuck. Mark my words. I won't stop looking for you until I find you and bring you to justice. Slippery Pickles! *'Narrator': Later in Chuck's lair... ---- *'Announcer': Do you like sandwiches? *'Chuck': I'm all about sandwiches. *'Announcer': And how about winning trophies? *'Chuck': I've already got one. Actually. *'Announcer': What about really really big trophies? *'Chuck': Well, I guess I'd like a bigger one. *'Announcer': Then you need to enter the city sandwich making contest this Saturday in the city park. Saturday, saturday, saturday afternoon! *'Chuck': I wonder what's in it for me, though. *'Announcer': If the judges like your sandwich the best. You will win an enmrous sandwich trophy plus a year's supply of bread from the Sourdough Central Bread Company. Providing the city with scrumptious bread since 1835. 1835, 1835, 1835! That's extreme! *'Chuck': Yeah. I'm gonna win the big trophy and a years supply of bread. Okay, All I have to do is make the best sandwich and enter it in the contest. It's the perfect plan. *'Narrator': Um, Chuck? *'Chuck': Yeah, guy who talks to me sometimes, even though I can't see him? *'Narrator': Have you thought about what WordGirl told you right before she got away? *'Chuck': Oh, no. WordGirl will be there looking for me. I need to find a way to get into the contest without WordGirl catching me. *'Narrator': Meanwhile at the Botsford's... ---- *'Tim': Holly lucky letters! Becky, listen to this. "Dear Tim Botsford, congratulations." "You have been selected at random to be a judge at the city sandwich making contest." Whoo hoo! I love scrumptious sandwiches. This is pretty cool. Oh, living the dream. *'Becky': Wait a second. Did you say there's going to be a city sandwich making contest? *'Tim': This weekend. The letter says "Saturday, saturday, saturday." *'Becky': This will be our chance to catch Chuck. He won't be able to resist entering the competition. *'Tim': Uh-oh, bummer alert. I already have plans on Saturday. I signed up to be an apprentice for Richard the Zookeeper. *'Becky': You're going to be a zookeeper's apprentice? *'Tim': New Year's Resolution-- Learn how to do more things. *'Becky': Um, Dad, couldn't you just reschedule do both things you want to do? *'Tim': Good idea, Becky. I'll reschedule with Richard. *'Becky': Look out, Sandwich Making Contest. Here I come. And look out, Chuck, because here we come. *'Tim': What was that? *'Becky': Yay, sandwiches! *'Nocan': Nocan is somewhat surprised you called him. Somewhat? No. Very surprised. *'Chuck': Are you kidding me? Nocan the Contrarian. When I needed someone to help me. You were the first villain thought of. *'Nocan': Nocan doesn't believe you. *'Chuck': Okay, maybe not the first villain. You see, I lost The Whammer's number and Dr. Two-Brains isn't allowed to come over here anymore. And I don't trust Mr. Big with his mind-- *'Nocan': So I'm not the first. No, I'm the last. *'Chuck': But listen, Nocan, I've got a great plan for us. You'll enter the sandwich making contest. And I'll hide in the bushes and tell you how to make a sandwich. If you do exactly what I say. We'll have the most scrumptious sandwich, and we'll win the prize. *'Nocan': Hmm, interesting plan. *'Chuck': It'll be great you'll be my-- ---- *'Chuck': No, apprentice. You'll be helping me out and at the same time, you'll be learning how to make great sandwiches because I'm a master sandwich maker. Sounds fun, right? *'Nocan': Hmm, agreed. Nocan will be Chuck's... *'Chuck': Apprentice? *'Nocan': Apprentice. *'Chuck': Do you mind letting go off my hand now? *'Nocan': Okay. *'Chuck': But when we win, I get to keep the big trophy, okay? *'Nocan': Trophy? Ha, ha! Nocan only wants he scare of the bread for long journey's out at sea. *'Chuck': Whatever floats your boat. *'Nocan': Ha, ha, ha! Bread does not float my boat. Nocan's boat is made of wood. *'Chuck': No, I mean't-- Oh, forget it. *'Nocan': Silly Sandwich Maker. ---- *'All': (Cheers) *'Mayor': The creator of the most scrumptious sandwich will win this trophy here and a years supply of bread. *'All': (Cheers) *(WordGirl and Captain Huggyface are at standing at the building and spying on the contest) *'Mayor': (off-screen) And allow me to introduce this year's citizen judge-- Tim Botsford. *'WordGirl': No sign of Chuck yet, but I'll bet my last unicorn he'll be here. *'Tim': Are you ready for a sandwich? Ha, ha, ha! *'All': Hmm? *'Tim': Ah, don't worry. Plenty more sandwich comedy where that came from. *'WordGirl': Hmm, he has to be here. I mean, it's a sandwich making competition. *'Mayor': And let's have a hand for this year's competitors. *'WordGirl': Nocan the Contarian? What's he doing here? You remember Nocan. He's very contrary. Whatever someone asks him to do, he does the opposite, but why is he entering a sandwich making contest? *'Mayor': (off-screen) And now let the sandwich making begin. *'All': (Cheers) *'Nocan': Chuck, can you hear me? Your apprentice needs instructions. *'Chuck': I can hear you loud and clear, Nocan. Now do exactly what I tell you, and we'll make the most scrumptious sandwich ever. Start by cutting the bread really thin. *'Nocan': Thin? *'Chuck': Yes, thin, exactly. *'Nocan': Hmm. No. Thick. *'Chuck': What? No. Wait. *'Nocan': Nocan! *'Chuck': Oh. That's not a-- No. Oh...oh, well. Okay, maybe we can make up some ground with the beat, but listen. You're my apprentice. You've got to follow my directions, okay? *'Nocan': Follow directions. *'Chuck': We need to pick just the right combination. We'll go with turkey and ham. Just one handful of each. *'Nocan': One handful of turkey and ham? Hmm. No. Many handfuls of everything! *'Chuck': Oh! I can't watch. You're ruining my scrumptious sandwich. *'Nocan': Nocan! *'Chuck': Get a hold of yourself, Chucky Boy. You can still pull this off... Maybe, probably not, but maybe, I hope. I don't know. *'Nocan': Okay, Chuck Boss. Nocan is ready for the toppings. *'Chuck': Um, what does the diagram say? Mustard. All right. Just put a little mustard on it, a little. *'Nocan': A little? No. Lots. Lots of everything! Nocan! *'Chuck': That's it! You're not my apprentice anymore. You didn't listen to me, and you do the opposite of everything I tell you to do. You're fired. *'WordGirl': Looks like Chuck was here all along. Let's get him. He parked his crusher in board daylight? How could we missed that? Didn't I tell you to check the perimeter? Uh-oh. *'Chuck': I'm gonna destroy that terrible sandwich if it's the last thing that I do. *'WordGirl': Let's move fast, Huggy. *'Tim': So the pumpernickel bread turns to the wheat bread and says "Rye not?" Get it? "Rye not." Ha, ha, ha! Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting. *'Chuck': Take that, you terrible excuse for a sandwich. *'Tim': Whoa, thanks, WordGirl. I could have been toast. Get it? Toast? *'WordGirl': Is now really the time for sandwich jokes? *'Tim': I know. I always ham it up. Ham! Heh. Finished. *'Nocan': Nocan is a bad apprentice. *'WordGirl': Oh, so that's how Chuck figured he could enter the contest without being seen. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes